Moments: Yoh and Anna
by harvest cleric
Summary: 20 drabbles based on our favorite canon couple: Yoh and Anna!
1. A Little Gift

Alright! Yeah! I'm taking the 20 drabbles challenge on live journal! WOO!! Since the holidays are coming, some of these will be holiday based.

If you read blackcat125's Musings: Asakura twins, then you know what I'm talking about.

Moments: Yoh and Anna

Drababble 01: A Little Gift

Asakura Yoh smiled as he walked along the sidewalk to the shopping district. He looked at the corner of his eye to see if Anna was still with him. She was, only she was taking her sweet time.

Yoh turned and walked backwards. "Anna!!" he sang. "You're taking forever!"

Anna twitched. How Yoh was able to get her to go with him was beyond her, but she went anyway. She crossed her arms as she walked even slower. "Keep complaining, and I'll head straight home" she warned him.

Yoh gulped and nodded. He grinned and walked to her. "We'll get there much more faster if we went this way!" Yoh held her hand and started to run.

"Y-Yoh!!" her eyes widened and ran with him.

After getting there, Anna wandered around aimlessly. She didn't really need anything. Why did Yoh want to go? She looked around the shops and slightly smiled at a little music box. She admired little nick knacks for some reason. Shaking her head, she looked for Yoh. It was getting dark and it was getting colder.

She waited at the central circle and sat at the fountain, waiting. This was unusual behavior coming from Yoh. He never wanted to go shopping. And when he did, Anna was the last person she would've thought he'd bring.

Fifteen minutes later, Yoh came back. Anna glared. "And where were you that made me wait?"

Yoh grinned and held up a bag. "Oh, just shopping" He gestured her to take the bag.

Anna arched a brow. "What's this?" He grinned. "Oh just a little gift"

Anna reached her hand inside. She gasped when she saw the same music box she saw at the store. Her eyes ran all over the little box. She opened it and smiled when she heard the song Carol of The Bells being played in it.

Yoh put a hand behind his head. "I didn't know if you would want that or something e--" he was cut off by a small kiss.

"Thank you, Yoh"

Yoh blushed and grinned. "No problem"

Ahh!! That was defiantly fluff overload. I personally, liked this one, but hey. I'm the author so what can I say?

I'll be doing similar drabbles for Ren/Yoh so look forward for that! :3

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	2. His Sweet Shelter

****

Moments: Yoh and Anna

Drababble 02: His Sweet Shelter

He panted. Running during the summer always made him even more tired tan a usually spring jog. And this wasn't really a jog, it was more like a race against his against his heart. Trying to get home before he dies of heat stroke. Yoh turned the corner and collapsed.

"I always say fighting the heat would help… but when I'm running, fighting, AND trying not to die, it's kind of hard" he grunted. Complaining about the training usually didn't get him anywhere but more tired.

Getting up and dusting himself off, Yoh continued the run.

He ran and ran. Stopping to see if any ghosts were telling him where he was, he sighed. "Ugh… I'm lost…" He started to chuckle. "Anna's going to be mad…" he began to giggle. "That means I have a reason to rest now!"

The brunette looked around for any signs of spirits. Amidamaru, however, was the only one there. Yoh walked to a tree and laid down.

"Yoh-dono… I'm not sure if this is alright…" the samurai said with worry.

"It's alright Amidamaru! Everything will be okay" the young one stifled a yawn. He slowly lowered his eyelids.

His slumber was interrupted by a small drop. "I DIDN"T DO IT ANNA!!" he rose quickly. "Huh? Anna?" He lifted his gaze to the sky. It started to rain.

"Oh… boy" Sudden downpour fell. He looked up. "Is this the Great Spirit's way of telling me that I shouldn't slack off?"

He slowly got up and walked home. When he reached a corner, he saw someone. But who? He had to squint.

Anna?

She stood there with an umbrella. When he caught up with her, she lifted it above both of them. Sheltering them from the rain. A small tint of pink colored Yoh's face. _She stood there waiting for me?_

Upon reaching the house, she slid the door open. Both removed their sandals but didn't say a word.

Anna took her wet bandana off. Her hair wet. Why? Because she stood without opening the umbrella, only to quickly do so when Yoh was in her sight.

"Anna… where you waiting for me?" he smiled softly. He knew she was. But he wanted to hear that she did it for him.

She quickly turned to him, blushing. A slight angered expression filled her face. Yoh's eyes softened. She did. And that really made his heart full.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She was surprised but leaned in all the same. She soon broke the kiss though. She tried an attempt to scowl, but failed. "You're stupid…"

He grinned while placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Yeah… but I'm your stupid"


	3. UhOh Yoh!

**Moments: Yoh and Anna**

**Drababble 03: Uh-oh Yoh!**

Why did school have to be so boring? He could've slept all day. But Horo had said that there was this movie they had to see in health. Said something about… being able to see what "manhood" was all about. Yeah. Like he really cared. If you were a guy, you knew what it was like to be a guy. You eat, sleep, pee, and breathe. Nothing else, right?

All that changed when Yoh walked into that third period door.

When he sat down, he knew right from the start that it wasn't going to be something he was going to enjoy. But it was part of life and he knew if he refused to see the movie, he'd fail the class and Anna wouldn't be too happy with that. So he took a deep breath and watched.

Half an hour past by and there was still thirty more minutes of the movie. Now, Yoh's eyes were wide open, he was leaning forward and totally focused on what he was watching. Horo was right. Though he would never realize he'd say those three words. This was worth watching. He was learning so much! There things in him he didn't even know about.

Now they're showing women.

… What's this? Yoh's mouth flung open when a naked woman appeared on the screen. Horo did say something about that.

Now what… What the? What are they doing? Yoh was clueless at this point. He had no idea that this was what people do in their spare time. The screen went black. Then a sound of a baby was heard. Yoh practically fell off his chair. THAT'S where babies come from? Why was it that he was told by Hao that Santa brought him to Hao because he was a bad boy? Gah! Hao lies!

The bell rang and the video forever haunted him. Every time a girl walked by, he couldn't help but look back. Ugh.. This was all Horo's fault. How was he going to act when he got home to… gasp! Anna!

"Duh!" Yoh slapped his forehead. Anna was a girl. Why didn't he realize that until just now? Maybe he wasn't paying attention all that much. He never does. This was going to be a LONG day.

After the LONG day was over, Yoh returned home to his fiancée. "Okay, Yoh. Yoh can do this. Just open the door" He struggled. He couldn't bring himself to turn the knob. His hand shook and he gulped. Twisting the knob, he sprinted inside. He had to tinkle anyway.

Anna, noticing his odd behavior, grabbed him by his collar as he ran passed her-- causing him to fall. She looked down at him. "What are you doing?" she quirked a brow.

Oh no. Yoh felt weird. Anna had been living with him for a long time. He's known her for the longest time and yet… he has never noticed how much she's… grown over the past couple of years. He's never noticed that since they were now seniors in high school, how much she matured. She was defiantly not a girl anymore. His eyes roamed her body up and down several times. Then he noticed a weird feeling again, only it was near his lower self. What was going on?

Anna, as keen as she was, noticed again that Yoh was acting awkward. Only it took her a couple of minutes to realize why he was acting the way he was. She blushed and shook her head, walking away. Yoh wasn't happy by that. He made a small whimper and pouted as she left. Anna growled, hearing that and throw something at his head. "Geez! How many times must the high school show that movie? First Hao, then Ren, then Horo and now you?! Ugh! Why am I the one you guys look at?" She stormed off.

Yoh rubbed the sore spot. He grinned. Apparently, the others noticed as well. He grinned, lucky him that he lived with her.

**Bwahahaha! I'm so ebil! Yay for ecchi Yoh! Meep :3 he's so funny when he thinks perverted thoughts, ne?**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Ja Mata!**

**Keiko**


	4. Duet

****

Finally right? This story has another update! Yaay :D!

…

; o ; Alright fine! Don't help me bask in my glory for 5 seconds.

In the mean time, read while I go cry in the corner eating Orange Snakums XD mwahahahaa.

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends on She's also my partner in crime when it comes to YohAnna X3: StrawberryPromises! Yay

Drababble 04: Duet

He was listening to them _again._ Completely ignoring his training and listening to music. Honestly, what does Anna have to do to get his attention?

It was like he was in his own little world. Disregarding everything around him. It brings him to another place. Where he doesn't have to worry about things.

…

Well he's not going to be there this time. The blond walked over to a boy sitting and bobbing his head. What was he listening to that made it more important than training?

Meanwhile in his own little world, Yoh was busy doing his version of "meditating". Leaning his back against the tree and tying his hair back, he started to sing the song he was listening to. "It's all right daijoubu daijoubu daijoubu kiseki datte okoseru Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de deaeru hi o matteru DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo…"

Anna hesitated before going over there. Yoh had a nice voice. But he wasn't doing what Anna wanted him to do. She knew he wouldn't respond but she tried calling to him softly. "Yoh…" As a second attempt, she took part of the headphones away from his ear, took a breath and yelled. "YOH!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" he practically jumped out of his skeletal structure. Anna couldn't help but laugh. But in all seriousness, she went back to her custom prefecture. Yoh looked up, pouting. "Owie… you yell loud."

Anna sighed. "Thanks sir point-out-the-obvious. But for your information, I was trying to call you. Which reminds me… why are you slacking off?" Her tone in her voice calm, yet dangerous.

Yoh gulped. "I-I was taking a rest…" This wasn't going to end well.

Attempting to smile "nicely", Anna arched a brow and clenched her fists. "And when did I say you can take a rest?"

Oh boy. He was in trouble now. "Uh…" He tried to come up with an excuse. "Y-You see, there was this giant clan of evil llamas and they were lead by the devious… hey I didn't know I knew that word… anyways, by devious giant broccoli! They were going to stop the growth of oranges so if I didn't do anything, there would be no more oranges!"

That had to be the most dumb excuse he had come up with. But at least he had creativity, she'll give him that. "Alright. Since I'm in a rarely good mood, I'll let you off with a slight punishment." She poked his nose.

Yoh smiled at that. So he won't get hurt this time. That was good. However, his smile lead to a wide open mouth when Anna removed his headphones from his head. "GASP" he gasped.

Anna gave him a innocent slash maniacal smile. "My precious headphones!" Yoh cried. "You'll get them back after you've run 500 meters. You didn't think I'd let you off _that_ easily, did you?"

Yoh cried the Nile while Anna went back to the inn. She stared at the headphones. Do they really help ease things? She thought before lifting them and placing them on her head.

The songs that were in there… were relaxing. She switched to another one and heard the song that Yoh was listening to earlier. It had a nice beat. Not too dancy but a happy one at that. She started to sing along to it. Like the lyrics were so familiar to her.

After weeping and jogging, Yoh had returned to his fiancée singing. She had a cute voice when singing. Something that he'd want to listen to more often. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to sing the song with her- in a duet.

Shocked by this, Anna's intuition would have told her to slap him in two seconds flat. But because she was comfortable with it, she decided to let it slide.

****

:3 Yaay! I liked this chapter. Hope ichigo-chan does :D. Meep! The first person who can tell me what the name to the song Yoh was singing, I'll dedicated the next chappie to you, OR I'll do a request :3.

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	5. Missing Garments

Since I already did two CGs today, I decided to start updating now. Joy :3 Moments needed some updating. So here I go. And by the way! The winner of last chapter's contest is: **Koneko-Koneko****! XD Yay for my Neko-chii. Alrighties so her reward will be here soon.**

In the meantime, here's chapter 5!

Drababble 05: Missing Garments

Yoh woke up to a rude awakening. Some sort of ringing stopped his happy dreaming. He chose to ignore it, but failed. And putting a pillow over your head wasn't helping either. It only got louder. What could he do to stop it? Nothing. But give in. … No never! But it was getting so much louder. He tossed and turned. "Alright fine! I'll get up" he whined.

"Very good, Yoh" Anna's voice came and she walked to the sleepy head. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. With a press of the button, Anna turned off that blasted alarm. Yoh stared at that in wonder. Why didn't he think of that?

"Take a shower" she ordered. With no more to say, she left. Yoh tilted his head in puzzlement. She must have got it ready while he was sleeping. Anna was too sweet. Even if she doesn't want him to know. Her heart is in the right place. With that in mind, he sat up and walked to the said place where he was to bathe.

He felt the water. Warm. Good. He removed his robe and stepped in. (A/N: O O This is where this happy authoress has fun) He got the shampoo and washed his hair. Soon after, he reached for the conditioner and repeated what he did with the shampoo. Now it was time for soap. He started with his shoulders and arms. Scrubbing, his hands went to his chest and back. Then to his… lower half. (A/N/nosebleed/ T.T Why can't I have a visual?) After rinsing off, his arm stretched for a towel. Taking it, he wrapped it around him and got out. He took another one and dried his hair.

When he was completely dry, he looked for his clothes. Hmm. Funny. They weren't around anywhere visible. After 5 minutes of searching, he came with the conclusion that they weren't in the bathroom. "Well how am I supposed to get dressed?" He pondered. He could always walk to his room, but there'd be that slight chance that Anna would see him. So what should he do? He decided to take the chance of Anna seeing him. He had his towel around him. What could possibly happen?

Alright. After agreeing with himself, Yoh snuck out of the bathroom and tip toed to his room. Success! Alas, there were no clothes there. Why? "Oh! Tamao's doing laundry!" Yoh reminded himself. Great. Now he's going to have to make sure Tamao doesn't see him as well. Using his secret stealthy moves, he silently goes to the laundry room. No sign of Tamao or Anna. Good. Now to look in the dryer.

… This just isn't his day. Where in all the world are his clothes? They don't walk. Or do they? This opened new options for him. Maybe they flew away to someone who can wear them better than he can. No… maybe they went to auction themselves on ebay. No! "Think Asakura… where can they be?"

"Where can what be?" Uh oh. It couldn't be who he thought it'd be. "Yoh… where are your clothes?" Anna arched a brow; starring at him. "Umm… I don't know." He said, fearing Anna will get mad at him.

However, Anna did completely opposite. In fact, she was a bit nervous. So she turned around so he wouldn't see that she was indeed blushing. Sure she's seen his chest before. But as kids. And well… he's gotten a bit more mature. She can definitely see an improvement in his body due to his training. She wasn't going to disagree with the fact that Yoh had a nice body.

Yoh, being as clueless as a sock, didn't notice Anna's sudden burst of pink. Instead, he continued to look for his clothes. After fighting with herself, Anna regained her stature and helped Yoh search. They looked high and low all over the house, and still nothing.

It wasn't long before they found them hanging outside on a clothes liner. Both twitched at the obvious place. The breeze blew and sakura petals danced in the air. Spring was there. Yoh happily walked to grab a shirt when it as blown away. "Noooooooo!" Yoh cried. Not again. He was going to put clothes on one way or another. Anna ran after it as well.

The wind blew it to a tree. Anna jumped to get it and finally got it, with her back against the tree. "Got it!" Yoh happily hugged Anna without hesitation; causing Anna to blush crimson. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear, then giving her a soft kiss.

Anna smiled but put her hand on his chest hard. Yoh blushed. "Yoh?" she asked innocently. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered.

"Put some clothes on"

While typing thins, I was listening to some Saiyuki songs. Especially ones sung by Masaki Nomiyama. :D I just love those songs. Anyways that's all for this chapter. :3

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
